sentinalthe_beast_wars_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Beast Wars
The Beast Wars is a conflict between a group of Maximals and a group of Predacons. It was started when a band of six rogue Predacons (Megatron, Tarantulas, Scorponok, Terrorsaur, Waspinator, and Dinobot) broke into a Maximal Museam and stole an enigmatic golden disk. The fled aboard their ship, the Darksyde, but were pusued by the Maximal ship, the Axalon, captained by famous Maximal general Optimus Primal. The Darksyde used illegal spacewarp tech to escape their pursuers, but were followed into the portal. They crashed landed on prehistoric Earth, millions of years before the legendary battles of Optimus Prime and the original Megatron. During the crash, all but four (Optimus Primal, Cheetor, Rhinox, and Rattrap) of the Axalon's crew were put in Statis Pods and launched into orbit. Dinobot rebelled from the Predacon group when he accused Megatron of leading them to the wrong planet, later joining the Maximal group. Prehistoric Earth has large amounts of raw Energon Crystals. Normally Energon is the Transformer's fuel, however this quantity in it's Crystalline form emitted a Radaition field that would kill the Transformers if in it for more than 10 minutes. The solution was to grant themselves organic beast modes (The organic creatures of Earth are immune to the Radiation field) to protect them from the Field. The Beast wars continued, however mysterious landmarks, including a strange Stone Structure (what modern-day humans call Stonehenge) and a floating island at the north pole. These were enigmatic experiments of the Vok, who revealed Earth's apparent second moon as a Planet-buster weapon to destroy the Earth. It failed due to the sacrifice of Optimus Primal (who was later revived however). The Quantum Wave that burst from the destroyed weapon morphed some existing Transformers into "Transmetal" forms, and caused some Statis Pods to fall from orbit.These malfunctioned and created the Fuzors. The battle continued, however with the mysterious disapperance of Tigatron and Airazor, and the heroic sacrifice of Dinobot. Megatron would later stumble onto the Ark and the legendary Autobots and Decepticons during their 4 million year sleep. He killed Optimus Prime, creating a paradoxal Time-storm that threatend everything the Transformers would have had involvement in. Optimus Primal saved the universe by storing Optimus Prime's spark in his body until Prime's body was repaired, creating the tremendously powerful Optimal Optimus. Megatron preformed various experiments to match Optimal Optimus's power, creating two things, the zombie-like Dinobot 2, and the Transmetal Drive-Core. The Drive-Core could hyper-accelerate the mutation of transmetals. The first transformer to go through this was the Maximal Cheetor, who evolved into a powerful, and much more mature Transmetal 2 form. Other Transformers, along with statis pods that were effected by the Drive-Core, emerging as Transmetal 2s. Megatron himself would take on his form in a different way, by using the spark of the original Megatron in the same fashion as Optimal Optimus used Optimus Prime's spark. The Vok used the sparks of Tigatron and Airazor, captured more than a year ago, to create there emissary, the super-warrior known as Tigerhawk. After a climatic final battle, the Maximals finally repaired their ship and returned to cybertron. Tigerhawk remained on earth, as well as Waspinator, who became a diety for early man. The statis pod originating Predacons had their shell programs removed, the original Predacon group stood trials for their crimes. Category:Browse